


Safe

by LoveGems1



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, Jason doesn't like to be touch, Tommy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Small flc about Tommy feeling down and just wants to be wrapped in Jason's arms.
Relationships: Tommy Oliver & Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Safe

Tommy looks at Jason and sadly smiles. He knows that Jason has a lot to deal with, but Tommy wants to curl into Jason. The mere strength of Jason’s arms makes Tommy calm. He wants to be wrapped, but with the others fighting, Jason doesn’t want to be touched. 

The difference between Jason and Tommy are the touches. Jason knows that Tommy likes to cuddle, and Jason has a hard time with touch. Tommy feels arms around him and Green looks up to see Jason holding him. Tommy crawls into Jason’s lap and leans into him. Tommy kisses the man.


End file.
